fictions_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Batman (Terry McGinnis)
'''Batman (Terry McGinnis) '''is the main protagonist of ''Batman Beyond. ''He adopted the identity of Batman in the future and like his predecessor, he fought crime and injustice in Gotham City and elsewhere for many years. History Genetic Origins Rough Youth Crimefighting Career True Lineage Personality Abilities Though he did not possess anything close to Bruce Wayne's years of training in martial arts and the science of detection, Terry McGinnis was an able street fighter and an agile gymnast before taking the Batman mantle. Initially the Batsuit gave him several advantages in battle, he also engaged in regular and rigorous training and soon developed an Olympic-level physique and lightning-quick reflexes. Terry was also quite willing to use dirty tricks whenever necessary. Terry received further training from Kairi Tanaga, who commented one of his weaknesses was a tendency to lower his guard on the left side. Terry extensively studied Bruce Wayne's old files to develop his skills at medicine, mechanics and investigation. Though not trained as a detective, he possessed above-average intelligence and often made intuitive leaps that surprised his mentor. Terry was also very street-smart, which enabled him to go undercover in many situations and often talk his way out of a tight fix. Probably his most strength is the realization that he did not have to be just like the old Batman, but had talents the others didn't possess. The most shining example was during with confrontation with the Joker, when Terry unsettled the villain through mind games instead of physical combat, taunting the Joker with biting wit and finally laughing at him; something that was beyond the old Batman. Batsuit/Equipment: *Enhanced strength by a factor of ten, ultimately allowing him to lift up to 1700 lbs. *Mimical reduction or increase in flexibility. *Forearrm spikes can extend out. *Enhanced visual assistance that allows him to see in the dark with it can being fed back to the Batcomputer with the visor also providing digital binoculars and an infrared filter as well as a scanner. *Personal communicator allows to keep in constant contact at the Batcave. *Enhanced ballistic protection. *Significantly resistant to heat, electricity, water and vibrations but only slightly resistant to radiation. *Built-in rebreather for water combat and exploration. *Dispensable Batarangs with a range of auxillary functions such as producing electric shocks. *Disk can be fired from the top of the wrist. *Electrical discharges throughout the suit can be activated by pushing a button on the belt. *Wrist-mounted laser capable of melting metal and stunning opponents. *Grappling guns built into forearms. *Flashbang Grenades. *Smoke Pellets. *Flexicuffs. *A lock decipher. *Launchable tracers. *Retractable Tweezers. *A retractable PIN or password decipherer in the form of a key on the right index finger. *Retractable wings under the arms to glide. *Rocket boots enabling limited flight. *Electromagnetic pads in the soles of the boots enable him to cling to walls and ceilings. *Sensitive touch microphone on index and middle finger that permits eavesdropping through solid surfaces. *Sensors that work as a polygraph. *Drug identifier utilized by dipping fingers into the substance. *Built-in cloaking device that enables almost complete camouflage and allows camouflage extending into the visible light and infrared frequencies of the electromagnetic spectrum. *Retractable claws which can be used to slice or faciliate climbing. *Can uplink with the Batmobile for remote piloting. *The belt buckle also serves as a buzz saw to get out of a room quickly or cut through denser material. *A remote kill function that can externally deactivate the suit from the Batcave. Quotes Category:DC Animated Universe Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Masked Characters Category:Athletic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Chiropteran Characters Category:Characters Who Can Fly Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Characters Who Can Turn Invisible Category:Protective Characters Category:Saviors Category:Characters With Superhuman Strength Category:Gadgeteers Category:Philanthropists Category:Apprentices Category:Tragic Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Spike Users Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Shieldmen Category:Throwing Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Laser Users Category:Grapplers Category:Benzinikinetic Characters Category:Comedic Characters Category:Siblings Category:Guardians